


Властелин

by Gierre



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Indoctrination Theory, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Гаррус Вакариан работает на Цитадели уже три года, и рутина службы успела надоесть ему. Специальный Корпус Тактической Разведки остался в прошлом, приглашение к обучению пришлось отклонить из-за взглядов отца. Неожиданно Гаррус получает сообщение от Спектра с предложением сотрудничества. Второй раз отвернуться от возможности стать героем? Или принять вызов?





	Властелин

Лаконичная служебная записка мелькала на дисплее инструментона кислотно-розовым. Непрочитанное, важное. Гаррус прочел его уже три раза, вникая в каждое слово, но не мог заставить себя коснуться области «Подтвердить прочтение».  
Кислотно-розовые буквы «Важно» мелькали перед визором, оставляя блики на броне. Гаррус размышлял. Иерархия оставляла ему право отказаться от возможности перевода. Если он официально отклонит предложение Спектра, его не сочтут _опасным_ , не отправят в шахты добывать руду — это его право, выбирать свою судьбу. И все же Гаррус чувствовал, что не сможет относиться к себе по-прежнему, если нажмет «Отклонить». Внутри него крепло раздражение. Все как раньше: Специальный Корпус предлагает ему независимость, возможность дать галактике что-то лучшее, а он вынужден отказать из-за чужого упрямства.  
«Все обязаны подчиняться правилам, — голос отца в голове исполнен презрения. — Никто не должен стоять над законом».  
Вакариан старший всегда считал законы высшим проявлением турианского начала. Их приняли задолго до рождения Гарруса и Соланы, их отца и матери, и эти законы — святыни, которые нужно оберегать. Спектры — насмешка над Иерархией.  
— Лучшие Спектры — турианцы! — возразил ему Гаррус однажды. Отец сдержался и не ответил, но по выражению его лица сын понял, что эту грубость ему не простят никогда.  
«Важно» сияло возможностью обрести свободу. Три года бессмысленных расследований на Цитадели не принесли ему ничего, кроме разочарования в законах, которые боготворил отец. Много раз он спрашивал себя, что могло бы случиться, если бы после базовой подготовки он принял предложение Совета и прошел обучение. И теперь эта записка:  
«Младшему специалисту Гаррусу Вакариану, Служба Безопасности Цитадели,  
Ваши навыки подходят для текущих миссий, порученных мне Советом. Если вы заинтересованы в сотрудничестве, доложите в секретариат и ждите дальнейших указаний.  
Сарен Артериус, Спектр»  
Гаррус переместил палец к области «Подтвердить прочтение».  
— Что-нибудь важное, Вакариан? — голос коллеги вывел его из замешательства. Дециан Челлик, детектив с обширной связью информаторов. На работе он чаще всего занимается просмотром каталогов оружия.  
— Нет, просто реклама, — ответил Гаррус, испытывая постыдное удовольствие от этой маленькой лжи. На Цитадели он привык, что турианская честность приносит пользу далеко не всегда, и научился изредка позволять себе «приукрашать правду». Просто реклама — в какой-то степени это правда. Реклама самой престижной для военнослужащего должности, должности Спектра.  
«Ты не станешь Спектром, — оборвал он самого себя. — Ты будешь только служить под его началом».  
Шанс, данный ему Иерархией три года назад, упущен навсегда. Никому не выносят предложение пройти спецподготовку дважды. Теперь все, о чем может мечтать младший Вакариан — стоять в тени другого Спектра. В этом не будет славы, но это может дать ему долгожданную свободу от беспощадной бюрократии Цитадели. Разрешения, запросы, согласования — они бесконечны! Гаррус посмотрел на вспыхнувшую алым надпись, убедился, что его подтверждение отправлено в центр, и свернул дисплей инструментона.  
Спустя минуту раздался новый сигнал.  
— Подписался на рассылку? — недовольно спросил Челлик. Он все время лез не в свое дело. Его информаторы, вероятно, были случайными людьми, с которыми детектив завязал разговор. Он вполне мог начать беседу от простого сигнала, и всегда докапывался до сути. Его многословие, навязчивость и желание влезть в каждую щель раздражало Гарруса. Уже ради того, чтобы не сидеть с Челликом в одном офисе, стоит принять предложение Спектра.  
— Ты знаешь, кто такой Сарен? — спросил Гаррус вместо ответа. Он развернул инструментон и убедился, что его вызывает для краткого собеседования секретариат Совета.  
— Сарен Артериус? — переспросил Челлик. Впрочем, он и не думал дожидаться ответа, просто нашел подходящий повод для монолога. — Спектр, из наших. Я слышал, он самый молодой Спектр турианец, знаешь ли. Когда тебе присылали предложение? В двадцать? Да, точно, в двадцать. В двадцать лет Сарен стал Спектром и с тех пор выполняет самые засекреченные миссии Совета. Наверняка, стреляет в человечков.  
— Стреляет? — Гаррус был удивлен. Он редко вслушивался в болтовню Челлика, давно уяснив, что тот может врать куда больше, чем любой воллус или саларианец. И все же открыто подозревать Спектра в убийстве — совсем другое дело.  
— У меня есть один парень, работает в Башне Совета, — Челлик наклонился над столом и стал говорить тише. Гаррус принял этот спектакль за попытку привлечь внимание и остался на своем месте — он все прекрасно слышал. — Этот парень говорит, Сарен подорвал собственного брата, когда появился шанс убить парочку альянсовцев. Он ненавидит людей почище чем кроганы ненавидят рахни. Да что там, даже кварианцы ненавидят гетов меньше. Сарен просто воплощение ненависти.  
«Челлик просто болтает чепуху», — решил Гаррус и не стал отвечать. В глубине души он почувствовал страх от слов детектива, но поддаваться этому страху означало пойти на попятную. Вернуться на дорожку законопослушного полицейского, проторенную отцом. Подтверждение уже ушло в секретариат, к чему теперь колебаться?  
Приветливая азари у стойки попросила Гарруса подтвердить личность возле мудреного аппарата. Он отвык от того, что ему не верят на слово — форма сотрудника СБЦ снимала любые вопросы. Процедура сканирования заняла несколько секунд, и все это время азари вежливо улыбалась ему. Раздался мелодичный звуковой сигнал, означавший, что процедура завершена успешно. Азари подняла со стойки информационную карту и протянула Гаррусу.  
— Господин Артериус просил передать это вам в руки, — сказала она. — Ваш транспорт ожидает в тридцать восьмом доке.  
Гаррус принял пластиковый прямоугольник, но остался у стойки. Он ожидал, что получит подробный инструктаж, но азари ясно дала понять, что разговор завершен. Что она подумает, если Гаррус попросит ее разъяснить ситуацию?  
В качестве компромисса он отправился к станции такси Цитадели и активировал карту. Азари провожала его дружелюбной улыбкой — это выражение начинало действовать на нервы. Гаррус вспомнил истории об азарийских коммандос, которые с помощью биотики и оружия истребляли полчища рахни. Еще он вспомнил, что каждая азари обладает даром биотики, и это заставило его отойти чуть дальше. Возможно, работа в секретариате сопряжена с опасностями, о которых Гаррус пока не осведомлен. Он редко поднимался в Башне Совета, в основном ему поручали расследовать тупиковые случаи взломов игровых автоматов в дешевых забегаловках.  
«Воспользуйся транспортом до Омеги в Терминус, пересядь в сторону Траверса. На Вермайре ищи совета матриарха»  
Сообщение мигнуло, а потом Гаррус увидел, как работает система самоуничтожения на примитивных интерфейсах — его пальцы обожгло расплавленным пластиком. Не представляя себе, как реагировать на произошедшее, он обернулся к азари. К несчастью, возле ее стойки уже стоял другой турианец, и она проверяла его личность с помощью сканера. Гаррус понял, что начиная с этой минуты проходит некий тест, и может сдать его, а может провалить, и чем меньше он будет говорить о произошедшем, тем выше будет итоговый балл.  
Прежде всего, он вернулся на служебное место и дождался, пока закончится рабочее время. В конце дня он как бы невзначай сказал Челлику, что плохо себя чувствует.  
— Подхватил лихорадку? — участливо спросил детектив. — Все проклятые кварианцы, разносят заразу похуже крыс.  
— Нет, это что-то с едой, — поспешно ответил Гаррус. Врать было проще, не задевая этим интересов других людей. Несмотря на все меры предосторожности, он все равно ощущал вину из-за того, что вынужден лгать Челлику.  
— Смотри, за такими вещами надо следить, — посоветовал детектив. — На прошлой неделе Этарн по ошибке съел человеческий паек. До сих пор лежит в реанимации. С этим нужно быть аккуратней, парень.  
— Постараюсь, спасибо за совет, — Гаррус торопливо вышел из офиса.  
Он вернулся домой и дождался, пока большая часть его жилого сектора ляжет спать. Система искусственной атмосферы превратила день в ночь — Гаррус собрал небольшой рюкзак, положил туда табельное оружие, смену одежды, несколько упаковок полевого обезболивающего, а затем вышел на улицу. Ночная Цитадель нравилась ему больше, чем время, когда он обязан был работать на СБЦ. Ночью бесконечные процедуры были бессильны, работала только простая философия сильных и слабых, которая лежала в основе любого общества. Гаррус в такие минуты позволял себе мысленно перенестись на родной Палавен, в военный лагерь, где их учили выживать в условиях повышенной опасности. Тогда не играло роли, есть ли у кадетов разрешение использовать оружие в отдельно взятом секторе, тогда им не нужен был ордер, чтобы арестовать «злоумышленника». Они учились побеждать в войне, а это означало отсутствие любых правил, кроме строгой субординации. Все, что говорит руководитель группы — закон, и должно быть исполнено. На этом долгие тысячи лет стояли поколения турианцев. Гаррус считал это время Золотым Веком своей цивилизации, подобно открытию эффекта массы для азари, которые начали свои исследования с этого непростого шага.  
Размышляя об этом, Гаррус неторопливо добрался до дока номер тридцать восемь и сквозь бронированное стекло посмотрел на корабли, стоящие внутри. Ему бросился в глаза один, отмеченный значком специального корпуса. Азари сказала ему воспользоваться этим транспортом.  
Он прошел в док и показал удостоверение сотрудника СБЦ офицеру. Корабль подготовили к отбытию, и молчаливый капитан покорно выслушал место назначения.  
— Омега? Сделаем, — к облегчению Гарруса это был турианец.  
Весь путь от Цитадели до Омеги они провели в молчании. Когда впереди показались яркие огни станции, капитан обронил шутку про шлюх и вино, но Гаррус не стал смеяться. Он был слишком погружен в свои мысли. Сейчас, прямо сейчас, улетев с Цитадели без дополнительных объяснений перед непосредственным начальством, он нарушил множество инструкций, и среди них обязательно найдется такая, которой присвоен статус важной. Пути назад нет, если он просто вернется и скажется больным, СБЦ проверит камеры слежения и обнаружит, что он летал на «Омегу». Такое путешествие не назовешь прогулкой. Сарен, если конечно это действительно был он, умел испортить сотруднику досье.  
Омега представляла собой прямую противоположность Цитадели. Гаррус много слышал об этой станции от старых, умудренных опытом детективов. Почти все крупные синдикаты оседали здесь. Если нужно было отыскать концы серьезного преступления, искали здесь. Гаррус впервые лично увидел, что такое Омега.  
Шум и множество незнакомых запахов поприветствовали его еще в доке.  
— Удачи, — сказал капитан на прощание, а потом Гаррус увидел, что корабль вылетает из дока.  
Одетая в грязное кварианка подбежала к нему и попросила денег для билета к Мигрирующему Флоту. Гаррус бросил на нее презрительный взгляд. Кварианцам приходилось несладко, но он не поощрял попрошайничество и культ бедности. У Флотилии хватало денег обеспечивать своих детей едой, а их глупое Паломничество сбивало с толку все народы Цитадели. Воровство и обман процветали там, куда ступала нога молодого кварианца — это была почти профессиональная ненависть.  
— Подайте, дядя, — протяжно мямлила девчонка. — Я знаю один корабль, он летит прямо в Аттический Траверс. Вам туда надо? Я вижу по лицу.  
Гаррус замер. Откуда кварианка знает, куда ему нужно? Неужели это тоже подстроил Сарен? Теперь это выглядело глупо. Что еще ему придется сделать, чтобы встретиться со Спектром? Перепить крогана?  
— Хорошо, вот, здесь хватит на билет, — Гаррус перевел сумму на соседний инструментон, несколько раз проверив программами контроля наличие вредоносных агентов. Инструментоны кварианцев содержали больше инфекции, чем их сложные костюмы жизнеобеспечения.  
— Спасибо, дядя, пойдем, я покажу дорогу, — кварианка побежала по отсеку доков, ловко лавируя между толпой отбывающих. Гаррус бежал следом, выхватывая взглядом яркие лоскуты странной одежды.  
Они добежали до старого транспортного корабля модели азари. Капитан стояла возле откидного люка и курила наркотическую смесь через мундштук. На Цитадели Гаррус обязан был арестовать ее за хранение и использование запрещенных веществ в публичном месте. Сейчас он коротко поприветствовал азари кивком. Она выглядела далеко не юной, и могла уже стать матриархом. Что, если это и есть нужный ему советчик, о котором шла речь в записке? Он обернулся к кварианке, но та уже исчезла в толпе.  
— Раньше я брала деньги за такие взгляды, — сказала азари, привлекая к себе внимание, и кивнула головой в сторону люка. Гаррус прошел внутрь. Он не привык отвечать резкостью на шутки, но его терпение подходило к концу. Сарен заставил его прогуляться до «Омеги», отдать деньги кварианке, а теперь ему предстояло путешествие в компании престарелой азари. Если все это окажется чьей-то шуткой, Гаррус вылетит из СБЦ за нечто более серьезное, чем отсутствие на рабочем месте в положенный час. По меньшей мере, он набьет кому-нибудь морду.  
— Вид у тебя такой, будто ты давно не видел женщины, — сказала азари.  
Он не мог больше терпеть:  
— У тебя тоже.  
Азари расхохоталась.  
— Мне сказали доставить тебя до Вермайра и держать язык за зубами, но я не из тех, кто любит молчать. Что скажешь?  
— Меня устроит до Вермайра.  
— Неразговорчивый, да? — азари захлопнула люк, уселась в кресло пилота и перещелкнула несколько тумблеров. Техника внутри судна выглядела более древней, чем Гаррус представил себе в самом начале. — Эту девочку я подхватила у Флотилии почти пятьдесят лет назад. Летает что надо! Приземляется не очень мягко, — она подмигнула пассажиру.  
— Сколько лететь?  
— Вы, турианцы, все одинаковые. Любите убивать, оставляете плохие чаевые и не знаете приличных шуток. Лететь не больше пары часов. Вся начинка здесь новая, так что будем к сроку, — ответила азари. Теперь она не выглядела такой уверенной, какой была в доке с мундштуком в руке, хотя резкий запах наркотика от нее все еще можно было почувствовать.  
Перелет занял почти три часа. Гаррус проверял инструментон, рассчитывая получить новое сообщение или какие-то объяснения, но к нему не пришло ни одного письма. Они были слишком далеко от крупных трансляторов и локальных антенн.  
Вермайр выглядел открытой из туристической брошюры. Гаррус получал такие по несколько раз за день, они обещали райское блаженство с благоприятным уровнем радиации. У него не было особого желания и средств устраивать себе подобный отдых, но сейчас яркий свет, зелень, вода — все это впечатляло. Азари опустила свою птичку возле крупного промышленного комплекса. Гаррус заметил сложную вентиляционную сеть, собственные коммуникационные вышки и понял, что здесь занимаются чем-то серьезным.  
Зона высадки была аккуратно огорожена, и на границе участка Гаррус заметил фигуру турианца. Он плохо помнил фотографии Спектров из новостных сводок, поэтому боялся, что не узнает турианца, который так подло подшутил над ним, но сейчас все было ясно, как день. Перед ним стоял Сарен Артериус собственной персоной, он был одет в легкую броню и пристально следил за Гаррусом.  
Матриарх, Вермайр, Омега, док тридцать восемь, кварианка — устроить такое представление мог только Спектр. Неограниченные полномочия, доступ к финансированию Совета, прямое одобрение любых запросов. Гаррус подумал, что за несколько часов, которые понадобились ему на перелет, он понял о Спектрах больше, чем узнал за свои двадцать три года. Сарен мог использовать любые ресурсы для своей миссии, и никому, включая беженку кварианку, матриарха азари и даже чиновников при Совете, не пришло бы в голову считать это пустой тратой средств.  
— Рад встрече, — Спектр протянул руку.  
— Взаимно, — Гаррус коснулся плотной перчатки своей рукой.  
За спиной Гарруса поднялась в небо и улетела прочь «птичка» со своим пилотом.  
— Шева помогает мне с доставкой людей, — объяснил Сарен. Они пошли по дороге к комплексу. — Со мной связалось твое начальство. Я ожидал, что ты проявишь больше инициативы.  
— Начальство? — вырвалось у Гарруса.  
Он не мог представить, где допустил оплошность. Как они могли выйти на Сарена? Неужели у СБЦ есть доступ к документам Совета? Челлик собственный гребень может потерять посреди рабочего дня, откуда в нем открылись таланты к расследованиям?  
Тогда Гаррус вспомнил, что выдал имя Сарена сам. Он спросил у Челлика, что тот знает о Спектре, а на следующий день его не было на месте. Челлик проверил записи, заметил, что Гаррус был в секретариате, а потом сопоставил одно с другим и сделал выводы. Можно было не устраивать спектакль, а отказаться сразу, как раз в тот момент, когда он выбрал «Подтвердить получение».  
— Не обращай внимания, — Сарен рассмеялся. — В большей степени это нужно было Челлику, а не тебе. Я надеялся, что ты будешь работать в СБЦ еще какое-то время, но планы можно изменить.  
Гаррус пытался угнаться за мыслями собеседника. Он был взволнован из-за того, что шел по поверхности планеты отдаленного сектора в компании известного Спектра, и это сбивало его с толку. Работать на такого, как Сарен — что это означает?  
— Сейчас я покажу тебе комплекс и расскажу, что мне нужно, — Сарен открыл входную дверь с помощью своего инструментона. Они вошли в помещение, которое могло быть холлом, если бы не груды ящиков, вываленных там и тут в беспорядке. — Сюда привозят провизию для сотрудников.  
— Что это за комплекс? — спросил Гаррус. В помещении он чувствовал себя свободней, оно напоминало ему Цитадель.  
— Пока это секретная информация, — ответил Сарен. — Если будет нужно, я расскажу тебе.  
Потом он остановился, дождался, пока вслед за ним остановится Гаррус, и спросил:  
— Это проблема?  
Гаррус выдержал пристальный взгляд. Вопрос, который задал ему Сарен, был важен. Турианская Иерархия стояла на простом принципе соподчинения. Примарх руководит советом генералов, генералы руководят своими офицерами, те — отрядами, и так дальше до рядовых. В гражданском обществе Иерархии существовало двадцать семь рядов, и двадцать седьмой соответствовал Примарху. Гаррус был на третьей ступени. Он выполнял свой долг перед обществом, работая на гражданской службе, и его выбор вслед за отцом пал на СБЦ. Сарен спрашивал, готов ли Гаррус пренебречь Иерархией и поверить _ему_. Гаррус знал, что хотел бы услышать отец в ответ на этот вопрос — категорическое «да». Для старшего Вакариана это было бы большой проблемой. Никакой лжи, никакой притворства, никаких амбиций, только служение обществу.  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил Гаррус.  
— Хорошо, — Сарен отвернулся, и они пошли дальше.  
Коридор, по которому проходил их путь, вел во множество отсеков. Иногда двери справа или слева открывались. Гаррус заметил фигуры саларианцев, одну азари и даже крогана. Он отмечал про себя все детали, но оставил выводы для времени, когда у него появится возможность спокойно подумать.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты получил информацию, — сказал Сарен, когда они вышли из коридора на поверхность Вермайра и подошли к лифту.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Гаррус. Он хотел спросить, почему выбрали именно его, или почему другие не могут получить эту информацию, но понял, что такой вопрос будет неверным.  
— У тебя в подчинении будут два турианских воина, они проходили службу на Палавене до того, как попали сюда. Это будет их первое задание, как и твое. Я хочу посмотреть, что вы можете. Задача простая, но потребует от вас качеств, которые редко ценятся среди турианцев. Сейчас мы идем к доку, где находится корабль. Вы сядете на корабль, доберетесь до границы Вуали Персея и найдете дрейфующую станцию. На этой станции находится несколько ученых, среди них один человек и один саларианец, остальные не представляют интереса. Вам нужно привести сюда живого саларианца. — Сарен сделал большую паузу. — Все ясно?  
Гаррус подвел итог. Сарен бросает его с двумя неизвестными новобранцами в один из самых опасных секторов, и хочет, чтобы они убили несколько ученых, а затем доставили ему единственного выжившего — саларианца. После такой операции вернуться в СБЦ будет невозможно. После такого невозможно будет вернуться куда угодно, это будет означать нечто более серьезное, чем роспись под запиской о переводе. Сарен получит себе их репутацию.  
— Мне нужно подумать, — сказал Гаррус.  
Мысль о том, что ему понадобится убить несколько разумных существ, мелькнула перед носом и растворилась в более важном — ему придется поставить на кон свою честь. Теперь рассказ Челлика о том, что Сарен — псих, одержимой убийством землян, не выглядел бредом. Возможно, на этот раз детектив прав, а Гаррус ошибается, клюнув на крючок хитрого Спектра. Наверняка, в личном деле Гарруса есть упоминание об отказе Специальному Корпусу и где-то в углу пометка: «Расхождение во взглядах с позицией отца». Сарен потянул за ниточку, которая была для младшего Вакариана болезненной, а теперь манипулирует им.  
— Если ты успешно выполнишь миссию, я покажу тебе секретный боевой корабль, о котором не знает никто, кроме моей команды. Ты отправишься работать под прикрытием на «Омегу», сейчас ты уже мелькнул там, совершил несколько важных шагов, и дело остается за малым. У тебя будет своя группа, вы будете спасать гражданских. Но прежде чем отправлять тебя к безумной азари, я хочу убедиться, что тебе можно верить, — сказал Сарен.  
Его короткая речь, в которой он раскрыл так много фактов, заставила Гарруса отказаться от первоначальных выводов. Сейчас Спектр изложил суть операции куда более доступным для турианского служащего способом — описал, какие последствия будут у поступка Гарруса. Он отправляется к Вуали Персея не для того, чтобы убить кучку опасных существ, он летит туда, чтобы доказать, что подходит для серьезной операции.  
— Я предпочитаю поступки словам, — продолжил Сарен. — У меня нет времени на то, чтобы заваливать новичков мелкими поручениями. В моей работе сложно найти мелкое поручение, разве что носить запасные обоймы, но это вряд ли можно назвать простым заданием. Поэтому я даю тяжелые задачи, и ты либо выкарабкаешься и займешь свое место в команде, либо мы распрощаемся, так или иначе. Для меня счет идет на часы, поэтому перед тобой дверь отсека, где находятся твои будущие соратники. Объясни им, что нужно делать, выполни миссию, возвращайся на Вермайр, и мы обсудим задание, ради которого я изучал твое досье.  
Теперь сказано было куда больше, чем ожидал Гаррус. Для себя он понял важную вещь — Сарен объяснит причины своих поступков, если увидит, что это необходимо, но не раньше. Вряд ли можно было надеяться, что это знание поможет Гаррусу в будущем, но, по крайней мере, он что-то выяснил о будущем лидере.  
Створки разъехались, Сарен прошел в комнату первым, Гаррус последовал за ним. Два турианца — они были из одной колонии, белые колониальные рисунки на их лицевых пластинах были одинаковыми — стояли возле окна и разглядывали пейзаж Вермайра. Они развернулись к вошедшим и вытянулись по стойке. Это были вчерашние кадеты, недавно завершившие обучение в лагере, Гаррус видел в их движениях и мимике хорошо вышколенных новичков. Он был таким же, когда попал на Цитадель, но три года службы в центре мира заставили его изменить привычки.  
— Вот лидер вашей группы, о котором я говорил сегодня утром, — сказал Сарен. Гаррус понял, что речь идет о нем. — Он сделал крюк по пути сюда и был на «Омеге», куда вы отправитесь, если ваша операция пройдет успешно. Я рассчитываю, что вы справитесь, от этого зависит успех моей деятельности здесь, на Вермайре.  
— Так точно, сэр, — хором ответили новобранцы. Гаррус не мог называть их иначе. Тяжело будет выполнить операцию, которую поручил им Сарен, в компании турианцев, еще вчера сидевших за учебным столом.  
Гаррус заметил, что оба новичка смотрят на него с нескрываемым восхищением. Возможно, он сам смотрел так на Сарена, но он не видел причины для того, чтобы кто-либо мог смотреть так на него самого. В глазах Иерархии он был гражданином третьего ряда, над ним возвышалось двадцать четыре ступени более достойных турианцев, и никакие заслуги не могли изменить этого. По меркам Цитадели он был младшим специалистом и находился в подчинении у малоизвестного детектива, что тоже не добавляло ему веса. И все же эти двое смотрели на него, точно он сошел с плаката известного фильма.  
— С этой минуты вы предоставлены сами себе, — объявил Сарен, и Гаррус не успел остановить его, когда он выходил из комнаты. Оставалось много незаданных вопросов, которые важно было произнести, но теперь бежать и останавливать Спектра выглядело бы глупо. Вместо этого Гаррус поприветствовал свою команду, или, как назвали это турианцы, «отряд». Они синхронизировали работу инструментонов и отправились в док неподалеку — посмотреть на предоставленный корабль.  
По дороге они столкнулись с кроганом — тот изучал записи на дисплее своей карты и не заметил их. Кроган недовольно крякнул в их сторону и обошел. Гаррус заметил, что его «отряд» замер в нерешительности.  
— Только не говорите, что увидели крогана впервые в жизни, — он рассмеялся. Если Сарен хотел, чтобы он почувствовал себя опытным лидером, ему это удалось. По сравнению с двумя разинувшими рты от изумления новичками младший Вакариан мог испытывать гордость за собственный опыт.  
У корабля Гаррус замер, получив срочное сообщение. Пока его спутники отправились изучать технические характеристики турианского боевого фрегата, предоставленного в их распоряжение на время операции, он раскрыл дисплей инструментона.  
«Илло Валериан, третий ряд, техник шестнадцатого ранга, специалист по взлому информационных систем на базе виртуального интеллекта. Возраст — 20 лет, родная планета — Палавен. Получил отличные рекомендации от генерала учебного лагеря. Нарушений дисциплины не замечено.  
Эдриан Тайкус, третий ряд, специалист ближнего боя, обладает навыками контактного боя с холодным оружием, получил первое место на соревнованиях стрелков среди граждан второго ряда. Возраст — 20 лет, родная планета — Палавен. Имеет превосходные рекомендации от генерала учебного лагеря, рекомендован к обучению для высшего офицерского состава. Нарушений дисциплины не замечено»  
Гаррус свернул информационный лист. Он посмотрел на Илло и Эдриана, которые со смехом водили пальцами по царапинам, оставшимся на боевом фрегате после предыдущих миссий. С помощью этого смеха, как теперь понимал Гаррус, они старались скрыть волнение. Им было обеспечено блестящее будущее в Турианской Иерархии, но они приняли предложение Специального Корпуса, то есть сделали то, от чего Гаррус отказался три долгих года назад. Сейчас им предстояло впервые участвовать в операции за пределами Палавена. Вермайр, кроган, живой Спектр — все было для них новым и шокирующе важным. Несмотря на это Сарен решил отправить именно такую команду к дрейфующей станции на границе Вуали Персея. Гаррус понял, что операция, которую ему предстоит провести в компании Илло и Эдриана, закончится успешно только в том случае, если он проявит исключительную тактическую сноровку. На самом деле, это был его экзамен, от которого он отказался давным-давно.  
После непродолжительной подготовки к полету, они оторвались от поверхности солнечного Вермайра, устремившись к самой опасной области в изученном космосе, за исключением той, где находились сейчас.  
Сообщение с Цитадели застало Гарруса, когда они покидали атмосферу планеты. Фрегат тряхнуло, и тут же подал сигнал инструментон. Гаррус раскрыл сообщение СБЦ и увидел, что переведен в должность младшего специалиста секретариата Совета. В нижнем углу, где допустимо было добавить несколько слов личной переписки, светилось пожелание удачи от детектива Челлика. Гаррус свернул лист и тут же забыл о нем — существование Цитадели, СБЦ и дотошного детектива больше не имело значения. Его беспокоило, что он все еще мог получить гневное сообщение от отца или от сестры, с которой отец находился в теплых отношениях, но пока никто не тревожил его, и об этой проблеме тоже можно было забыть.  
Гаррус вспомнил слова Спектра и постарался убедить себя, что у него нет прямого приказа убить остальных. Теперь, когда между ним и целью не осталось ничего, кроме пространства космоса, намерение хладнокровно убить кого-то стало подтачивать решимость. Турианцы были беспощадны в бою, но дрейфующая станция исследователей едва ли похожа на поле боя. Гаррус надеялся, что найдет там достаточно повода для того, чтобы выстрелить первым.  
— Вы давно знаете Сарена? — спросил Эдриан, оторвав Гарруса от размышлений о неизбежном.  
Давно ли он знал Сарена? Ответ на этот вопрос был очевидным, но Гаррус не торопился дать его. Он вспомнил, с каким восхищением эти двое смотрели на него, и как они волновались перед отлетом, поэтому не мог признаться в том, что знает Сарена даже меньше, чем они. Сейчас он был для них лидером, кем-то более опытным, знающим, и все должно было оставаться так, если он хотел пережить операцию.  
— Просто вы выглядите молодо, — поспешно добавил Эдриан.  
— Мне двадцать три года, — на этот незаданный вопрос ответить было легко. Эдриан кивнул и замолчал.  
Сложности начались на этапе стыковки. Со станции пришел запрос, и хотя Илло уверял, что у него есть программа взлома, оператор что-то заподозрил. Их попросили подождать подготовки дока, но Гаррус понял, что это уловка, поэтому приказал продолжать стыковку.  
Он словно вернулся в тренировочный лагерь, где сотни раз они отрабатывали операцию захвата.  
Фрегат зацепил люк станции вспомогательными створками шлюза, корабль тряхнуло. Илло запустил несколько программ взлома, и меньше чем через минуту проход на станцию был открыт. Гаррус прошел вперед первым, активировал экран щита, выдержал обстрел группы встречающих, укрылся за металлическими ящиками, разваленными в доке, и начал оценку ситуации.  
Стреляло всего двое — это было хорошо слышно в широком ангаре. Гаррус настроил визор на дальний бой, достал винтовку, рассчитал по памяти траекторию и на несколько секунд вылез из укрытия. Цель — фокусировка — выстрел. Уже когда убитый противник падал на металлический пол ангара, Гаррус понял, что это саларианец. Сердце, которое до сих пор работало спокойно и расслабленно, теперь дало сбой. Что, если это нужный им саларианец?  
Понадобилось еще две осторожных вылазки, чтобы заметить второго атаковавшего — это была азари. В широком ангаре с множеством ящиков она не стала использовать биотику, и это было подозрительно. Гаррус решил, что в ящиках может находиться нечто крайне ценное. Несмотря на это в их задачу входит захват единственного саларианца.  
Убить азари оказалось куда сложней. Эдриан уже успел выбраться из люка и занял позицию с противоположной стороны. Им нужно было работать вместе, но Эдриан был напуган и растерян, поэтому на несложные жесты Гарруса отрицательно мотал головой. Казалось, он вовсе не собирается ничего предпринимать, и тогда Гаррус, раздраженный от того, что операция может застопориться в самом начале, просто махнул рукой вперед, призывая штурмовика выполнить его часть работы. Эдриан собирался с мыслями несколько секунд, за которые Гаррус успел возненавидеть его, а после побежал вперед. Азари не составило труда прицелиться, и хотя первые снаряды принял на себя кинетический щит, несколько последующих достали броню. Эдриан упал на пол, и пока азари смотрела на него, она раскрылась — Гаррусу понадобился всего один выстрел.  
— Илло, вылезай, — Гаррус использовал шифрованный канал связи и старался говорить тихо, опасаясь, что их услышат. — Помоги Эдриану вернуться на корабль, а потом мне нужно, чтобы ты был моим навигатором. Я помню первые пять коридоров, но дальше ты должен будет вести меня к центральному залу.  
— Вам не нужен центральный зал, командир, — возразил Илло. Он адаптировался к перестрелке куда быстрей Эдриана, возможно, из-за того, что не участвовал в ней.  
— Ты нашел доктора Палона?  
— Именно так, командир, — Илло передал Гаррусу нужные координаты через интерфейс инструментона. Теперь у Гарруса была вся необходимая информация, и хотя ему не помешал бы помощник, он предпочел идти вперед один. Илло должен будет вывести их из Вуали, а тащить за собой раненого Эдриана — хуже не придумать. Даже если от стимуляторов он продержится на ногах лишние несколько минут, он будет обузой.  
— Со мной все в порядке, — словно прочитав мысли Гарруса, Эдриан встал на ноги. Пробоина в его броне была несерьезной, но сквозь трещину просочилась голубоватая жидкость — кровь турианца.  
— Возвращайся на корабль — это приказ, — голос Гарруса стал жестким. Он мечтал о том, что после возвращения отведет Эдриана к медику, поставит на ноги, а после убьет собственными руками.  
— Вы не справитесь один, — возразил Эдриан. После этого Гаррус позволил себе сделать то, что в других обстоятельствах запретила бы ему сделать совесть — он подошел к раненому и с силой толкнул кулаком в грудь. На пол ангара вытекла целая лужа голубой крови. Броня не пропускала ее сквозь трещину, но теперь стало видно, что рана Эдриана серьезна. Гаррусу было плевать — он толкнул Эдриана еще раз.  
— Возвращайся на корабль, останови кровь и жди, — он ударил в третий раз. — Это приказ.  
На свете было не много вещей, где Гаррус соглашался с позицией отца, но субординация относилась к ним в полной мере. Если ты не умеешь подчиняться приказам, ты никогда не научишься отдавать их. Иерархия строилась на соподчинении. Можно пренебречь законом, интересами личности или даже собственной честью, но никогда нельзя пренебрегать своим легионом, или, до тех пор, пока ты не получил назначения в легион, своим лидером.  
Эдриан пошел к кораблю, возможно, от боли, возможно, от понимания того, что несколько раз ослушался командира отряда.  
Доктор Палон по данным Илло находился совсем недалеко от доков. Его личный отсек находился в трех поворотах по небольшому коридору станции. Первые два поворота Гаррус преодолел без задержек, но у последнего заметил парочку кроганов наемников. В дело пошли гранаты, и хотя их использование на космической станции противоречило инструкциям по безопасности, они дали результат.  
Доктор запер отсек, поэтому Гаррус собрался обратиться за помощью к Илло, но тот опередил приказ — он отпер дверь, когда командир подошел к ней, и пожелал удачи.  
Саларианец выглядел испуганным, но не дрожал от страха и явно не собирался просить пощады — в его руках был умело зажат пистолет.  
— Спокойно, доктор, — сказал Гаррус. После того, как Эдриан перестал раздражать его своим невежеством, волноваться было не о чем. — Мне приказано доставить вас живым.  
— Кому вы подчиняетесь? Вы с Цитадели? У вас похожий акцент, — затараторил доктор.  
— Я подчиняюсь Спектру.  
К удивлению Гарруса, саларианец медленно опустил оружие и бросил его на пол.  
— В таком случае, я пойду сам, — сказал он.  
Гаррус подумал, что не только ему надоели бесконечные согласования и ожидание одобрения. Для саларианца работать под началом Спектра, возможно, куда более выгодно, чем летать на станции возле Вуали, рискуя жизнью.  
— Чем вы занимались здесь? — спросил Гаррус. Он не рассчитывал, что эта информация поможет ему, но не мог не задать вопрос. Спустя несколько часов, если все пойдет хорошо, он распрощается с доктором Палоном, и возможности узнать, где он побывал, больше не будет.  
— Исторические исследования, — охотно ответил саларианец. — Нашли несколько артефактов. Артефакты объединены одной областью. Старались выявить закономерность. Дешифровали код, изучали алгоритмы языка программы.  
— Вы — историк? — Гаррус был удивлен. История редко помогала в военных разработках. Ожидать другие от Сарена было сложно.  
— Я — саларианец, — гордо объявил доктор. — Мои исследования проходят в разных областях. Сейчас я занимался историческим проектом. Изучаю токсины, дружелюбные формы флоры. Люблю цветы.  
Гаррус не стал отвечать. Информация, как он и ожидал, была бесполезна. Нужно было принять решение. Саларианец у них, они могут без боя вернуться на корабль, улететь с Вуали и оставить историков заниматься артефактами древности. И все же в словах Сарена был прозрачный намек.  
— Кто финансировал вашу деятельности? — вопрос пришел к Гаррусу неожиданно. Это было похоже на озарение. Кроганы, азари, саларианцы. Они все работают над одним проектом, для этого нужно много денег. Их может получить Спектр — как в случае с Сареном. Или их может выделить трансгалактическое государство.  
— Мы получали деньги от Альянса Систем, — ответил доктор.  
Люди — вот в чем дело. Исследования, которыми занимаются на станции на границе Вуали Персея, нужны Альянсу. Значит, Челлик был прав, и Сарен действительно не согласен с официальной политикой Совета. Среди турианцев много таких, как Сарен, и даже отец Гарруса много раз высказывался против участия людей в политике Цитадели. Но все же уничтожить целую станцию из-за того, что она принадлежит людям?  
Гаррус проследил, как доктор Палон занял место на корабле.  
Инструментон снова подал сигнал о срочном сообщении. Хотя они были очень далеко от ретранслятора массы, это сообщение было доставлено. Возможно, кто-то взломал его инструментон и убедился, что он получит сообщение в нужное время.  
«Передайте технику вирус, отправляйтесь на Вермайр»  
Гаррус показал сообщение Илло. Теперь он понял, кто сидит перед ним — хакер Турианской Иерархии. Сотрудничество с ГОР породило необычные навыки. Там, где саларианцы старались как можно эффективнее сохранить информацию, турианцы искали способы взлома вражеских систем. Илло рассмотрел программу, аккуратно перенес на свой инструментон, а потом подключился к системе станции.  
Шесть пальцев турианца мелькали перед интерфейсом инструментона с поразительной быстротой.  
— Что делает вирус? — спросил Гаррус. Возможно, ему не следовало задавать такой вопрос, он словно расписывался в своей некомпетентности, но, как и в случае с доктором, сейчас был единственный шанс узнать.  
— Он перепрограммирует автопилот станции, отключает систему связи и выпускает спасательные капсулы.  
— Проще говоря, это программа саботажа? — уточнил Гаррус.  
— Нет, командир, — Илло удивленно посмотрел на него. — Это программа уничтожения.  
Гаррус заставил себя спокойно кивнуть. Это не было похоже на бой. За исключением той части, где Эдриан глупо подставился, растерявшись в перестрелке. Гаррус ждал, когда они доберутся до Вермайра, чтобы как следует отчитать его, а пока с тоской наблюдал, как Валериан теряет кровь, прижимая к животу медицинский тампон.  
На поверхности Вермайра их встретила небольшая команда, в том числе медик. Гаррус вздохнул с облегчением — теперь заботы об Эдриане легли на чужие плечи. Он попытался выяснить, где находится Сарен, но никто не ответил ему. Техники деловито изучали состояние корабля, Илло отправился в свою комнату — отдыхать и составлять отчет, а доктор Палон в сопровождении конвоя из кроганов ушел в центральную часть комплекса.  
Гаррус остался один. Он посмотрел на фрегат, и тут же вспыхнули в голове воспоминания о коротком сражении. Убитые саларианец и азари — по крайней мере, двое умерли быстро. Работу под началом Спектра он представлял иначе. Возможно, отец был прав. Возможно, получая такую власть, Спектры перестают служить обществу и начинают использовать ресурсы Совета для собственных интересов.  
— Отличная работа, — Сарену удалось подойти незаметно. — Жаль, что так вышло с Эдрианом, но Илло показал себя хорошим специалистом.  
Гаррус не мог поверить, что они не станут обсуждать, как несколько часов назад была уничтожена исследовательская станция Альянса. Вопрос вертелся на языке:  
— Почему вы так относитесь к людям?  
Взгляд Сарена стал жестоким. Он не ответил на вопрос, но махнул Гаррусу, чтобы тот шел за ним следом. В молчании они добрались до соседнего дока, и там их ждал другой фрегат. Гаррус понял, что время для вопросов настанет позже. Он занял место рядом с Сареном, и вдвоем они покинули атмосферу планеты.  
Гаррус закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз он ел или спал или делал что-то, что делают каждый день турианцы. Усталость навалилась на него, хотя он сидел в кресле рядом с одним из самых известных Спектров в истории Цитадели.  
Полет закончился неожиданно. Гаррус разглядывал звезды перед собой, а потом эти звезды заслонил собой массивный корпус незнакомого крейсера. Гаррус прежде не видел такие, даже в каталогах новинок Цитадели. Он любил космические корабли, старался быть в курсе новшеств, и все же то, что предстало перед ним, было чем-то совершенно особенным.  
Прежде всего, корабль имел гладкий цельный корпус. Очевидно, такая поверхность могла выдержать удары большой мощности. Крейсер был похож на насекомое, а его мостик выглядел, как аккуратная голова жука.  
— Это «Властелин», — сказал Сарен, как будто представлял старого друга. — Название дал ему я, но он, кажется, не против.  
Внутри «Властелин» выглядел еще более странно. Гаррус разглядывал переборки, лестницы, шлюзы, и не мог понять, какая цивилизация породила эту архитектуру. В кораблях азари было больше изогнутых линий, больше округлых, обтекаемых форм. Флот Иерархии включал в себя функциональные, лаконичные крейсеры, никому не пришло бы в голову использовать дополнительный материал на подобную форму. Саларианцы использовали минимум пространства, делая упор на маневренность. Альянс? Нет, их корабли отставали от подобной технологии на сотни лет.  
— Нравится? — спросил Сарен. Так можно было бы спросить о медали, полученной за достижения на службе. Словно Сарен был причастен к созданию этого корабля. — Я тоже был восхищен им, когда нашел. «Властелин» отличается от других. Пойдем, я покажу тебе твой отсек.  
Гаррус безропотно шел следом за Сареном. Мысли о том, что несколько часов назад он выполнил опасную миссию, повлекшую за собой множество смертей, растворились. Сейчас он видел перед собой только спину турианца, и представлял себе, сколько пользы сможет принести, если останется на корабле. Все сомнения исчезли, он готов был отправиться на новую операцию прямо сейчас, и сделать ровно то, что сделал, снова.  
— Инструктаж займет около недели, — сказал Сарен. — Илло отправится вместе с тобой, но нужен кто-то дельный на место Эдриана. Возможно, мы сможем найти подходящую азари.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Гаррус вместо того, чтобы задать новый вопрос. Он мог задавать их Илло, доктору Палону, посторонним людям, но не Сарену. Не сейчас.  
— На «Омеге» находится несколько группировок, которые нужны мне для будущих операций, — продолжил Сарен. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы отвлекли внимание этих ребят, сколотили из них подходящую команду и могли использовать в нужный момент.  
— Хорошо, — это становилось привычкой.  
— Сейчас ваша задача — вытеснить Альянс с территории «Омеги». Конечно, официально он там не присутствует, но я говорю о неофициальной части. Как ты уже понял, это и есть моя работа. Альянс постепенно получает влияние, в основном за счет «Синих Светил», но не только. Люди поставляют много вооружения, черный рынок обогащается за их счет. В первую очередь я советую связаться с батарианцами, но это останется на твое усмотрение. Работа отнимет несколько месяцев, возможно, несколько лет, и я хочу быть уверен, что информация обо мне не будет распространяться.  
— Как скажете.  
Они шли по коридорам «Властелина» всего несколько минут, но Гаррусу казалось, что корабль бесконечен. В массивных металлических шлюзах, лестницах, мостиках он видел переплетение органов живого существа. Хотя такая мысль могла вызвать отвращение, Гаррус воспринял ее с теплотой, словно попал в защищенное место, где ничто не могло угрожать его безопасности.  
— Кроме того, я хочу сказать тебе, что ты полностью справился с заданием, — сказал Сарен, остановившись возле входа в один из отсеков. — Миссия была непростой, я сомневался, что у вас получится выполнить ее. Недалеко от вас дежурило два фрегата страховки. Но ты справился, и я не сомневаюсь, что сделал правильный выбор.  
Гаррус почувствовал прилив облегчения, радости и незнакомого раньше волнения. Он волновался, что эти слова, сказанные после непростых дней, обернутся разочарованием. Хотя до начала новой миссии оставалась неделя, за время которой он мог отдохнуть и хорошо подготовиться, уже сейчас он опасался, что подведет Сарена. Списав тревогу на последствия стресса, Гаррус сбивчиво поблагодарил Спектра и отправился в предоставленный ему отсек. Здесь было место для сна, и на целую ночь таких удобств было вполне достаточно.  
Сон оказался глубоким, и хотя Гаррус предпочитал видеть сны, которые помогали ему отдохнуть и освободить мысли от проблем предыдущего дня, утренний сигнал разбудил его отдохнувшим и расслабленным. После таких напряженных дней, за время которых он не успел поесть и поспать, это было удивительно. Чернота, в которую он провалился, успела восстановить обычный строй мыслей, привести в порядок его организм и даже настроить на оптимистичный лад. Гаррусу показалось, что сегодня случится нечто замечательное, и хотя он с раннего детства перестал прислушиваться к подобным иррациональным ощущениям, на сей раз оно не отступало.  
После обильного завтрака Сарен собрал Гарруса, Илло и еще несколько турианцев на мостике «Властелина». Сквозь широкие смотровые окна было хорошо видно космос, в котором неторопливо летел удивительный крейсер. Системы навигации и связи, расположенные на мостике, были похожи на турианские, хотя выглядели торопливой доработкой. Словно раньше интерфейс «Властелина» был другим, но его приспособили под себя новые хозяева.  
— Сегодня в ваше распоряжение я передам информацию о ситуации на «Омеге». Вы должны стать моими руками, глазами и ушами в месте, куда не дотягиваются руки Совета. Приоритет вашей миссии настолько высок, что вы не ограничены в средствах. Если вам нужно будет подкупить кого-то — сделайте это, если вам нужно будет угрожать — угрожайте. То, что вам нельзя делать — упоминать мое участие или участие Совета Цитадели. В случае, если вы попытаетесь компрометировать операцию, вас устранят. Надеюсь, эта часть ясна?  
Он обвел взглядом собравшихся турианцев. Гарруса удивили слова Спектра. Они означали, что кто-то из присутствующих, вероятно, мог допустить мысль о том, чтобы предать Сарена, но такая мысль была абсурдной по своей природе. Что значит компрометировать операцию? Подвести командира Артериуса? Нет, это невозможно. Он огляделся, пытаясь найти подтверждение своим словам, но другие восприняли речь Сарена совершенно спокойно. Гаррус заставил себя промолчать, в первую очередь из-за того, что перебивать лидера не входило в число хороших манер турианца.  
— Группы, которые будут сформированы, будут действовать раздельно. Вы можете планировать совместные операции на короткое время, но это не должно выглядеть спланированным маневром. Вы будете находиться на разных уровнях станции, будете выполнять разные функции. До вашего знакомства на «Омеге» вы не должны демонстрировать, что знаете своих соратников.  
Гаррус почувствовал острую боль в голове. Ее вызвала простая мысль: «Он просит нас лгать». Турианцы придерживались простой позиции в отношении лжи — ложь была недопустима. Из-за такого подхода межрасовые отношения сильно осложнялись, но Иерархия была едина и сильна. Саларианцы могли лгать так сложно, что забывали самих себя, для азари ложь являлась благом в некоторых ситуациях, а люди устраивали специальные игры, где ложь могла привести их к победе, для этого было изобретено специальное слово — «блеф». Турианцы больше других были похожи на кроганов, но если у гигантских земноводных просто не хватало фантазии на ложь, турианцы отказались от нее тысячи лет назад сознательно. И сейчас, стоя перед Сареном, Гаррус понимал, что Спектр собирается использовать эту черту турианской культуры для пользы операции. Никому не придет в голову, что турианцы могут работать «под прикрытием». Даже для успеха в экономике Цитадели турианцы использовали своих представителей волусов. Быть тайными агентами, притворяться, вести другой образ жизни — это не для славных сынов Иерархии. Голова Гарруса раскалывалась от боли, потому что одна часть его сознания утверждала, что он не должен слушать подобную ересь, но другая часть была полностью согласна с каждым словом Сарена. Ложь эффективна, и люди, которые вторглись в пространство Цитадели совсем недавно, доказали, что с ее помощью можно добиться успеха. Сарен всего лишь предлагает использовать чужое оружие — победить врага на его поле боя, высшая честь для героя.  
— Позовите медиков, — голос Спектра мешался с гулом в ушах. Гаррус понял, что лежит на холодном металле «Властелина». — Позовите Бенезию!  
После этого сознание Гарруса отключилось, и в забытьи он бродил по незнакомым коридорам крейсера, пытаясь найти выход на мостик.  
Он пришел в сознание сразу, одним рывком поднявшись с постели, широко раскрыв глаза и услышав множество звуков. Незнакомая азари в длинном платье жестом заставила его сесть обратно на постель. Гарруса удивило, что в космосе эта женщина предпочла неудобную, но без сомнения эффектную одежду, более привычным азарийским костюмам. Он хорошо помнил, где находится, и помнил, где потерял сознание. За последние сутки память работала на удивление ясно, он мог бы воспроизвести каждое слово, услышанное на мостике, в нужном порядке — они словно отпечатались в его голове.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросила азари. Ее голос был низким, Гаррус подумал, что она вступила в возраст матриарха, и удивился, по какой причине такая женщина находится на турианском корабле. Матриархи азари были преданы своей культуре и редко вмешивались в дела представителей других культур. Его голову опять обожгло болью, когда он представил себе, что эта азари взяла в мужья Сарена. Возраст матриарха едва ли был помехой, а красивое платье объяснялось желанием понравиться мужу. Гарруса удивила собственная реакция, но это удивление было всего лишь отголоском, а по-настоящему охватывала его ревность и нежелание видеть возле Сарена любое существо, турианца, азари, саларианца или кого угодно еще.  
— Вижу, вам плохо, — азари нахмурилась. — Вы можете объяснить, что с вами произошло? Я не обнаружила никаких повреждений в вашем организме. Хотя я не специализируюсь на физиологии турианцев, у меня большой опыт лечения полевых ран. Вы использовали химические стимуляторы?  
Гаррус испытывал тошноту. Он торопливо подошел к раковине, которая оказалась в отсеке, где он очнулся, и несколько секунд старался ни о чем не думать. Стоило вспомнить о стоящей рядом азари, его снова начинало мутить. Пришло головокружение.  
— Выйдите, — тихо сказал он, и торопливо добавил, — пожалуйста.  
Азари не сказала больше ни слова и вышла из отсека. Когда двери за ней закрылись, Гаррус вернулся в постель и представил себе «Властелин», чтобы отвлечься. Он рассчитывал, что разбираться с его болезнью придет кто-то еще из медицинского персонала, но вместо этого в отсек спустя несколько минут зашел Сарен.  
Спектр был одет в обычную броню, но у него не было оружия — это Гаррус определил с первого взгляда. Присутствие Сарена странным образом успокаивало, и когда оно подошел к койке, тошнота и головокружение прошли. Вместо них пришел стыд, потому что Гаррус понял, что оторвал командира от чего-то важного. Теперь вместо решения проблем Совета, Спектр вынужден разглядывать разнывшегося турианца.  
— Твое состояние меня беспокоит, — сказал Сарен, подтвердив опасения Гарруса. — Уже два похожих инцидента произошли за последний год. Одна девочка азари не смогла перенести эту болезнь. К сожалению, мы до сих пор не знаем, что является источником.  
«Вы», — хотелось сказать Гаррусу, но он сдержался. Его мысли, которые были ясными и простыми еще утром, сейчас хаотично всплывали одна за другой, превращая процесс размышления в пытку.  
— Очевидно, что ты не сможешь участвовать в операции, — продолжил Сарен.  
Гаррус испытал настоящий ужас:  
— Нет! Я смогу, — его не остановила даже условность турианского этикета — не перебивать старших по званию.  
— Инициатива похвальна, — Сарен сурово свел лицевые пластины, — но до определенной черты.  
— Я _действительно_ смогу, — Гаррус уцепился за эту мысль и, стараясь сфокусироваться на ней, схватил Спектра за руку. — Пожалуйста.  
Сарен замер. Он посмотрел на свою руку, которую сейчас сжимали пальцы турианца, и увидел что-то, чего так и не смог увидеть Гаррус. Затем он ловко высвободился из хватки и отступил на шаг. Если бы перед Гаррусом стояло другое существо, он решил бы, что этому существу страшно.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Спектр. Гаррус почувствовал прилив облегчения, мысли выровнялись, он смог глубоко вздохнуть.  
— Со мной происходит что-то, — он посмотрел в глаза Сарену, рассчитывая, что так сможет объяснить больше. — Я не знаю, что это, но я смогу это контролировать. Я не хочу отступать после всего, что сделал.  
Сарен долго молчал, глядя в глаза Гаррусу, а потом ответил:  
— Хорошо.  
Следующие дни, которые Гаррус рассчитывал провести с пользой для операции, прошли в непрекращающейся борьбе. Сознание Гарруса было похоже на открытую рану, и спровоцировать болезненный взрыв могла любая мелочь. Он научился отстраненно смотреть на все, происходящее вокруг, и с удовольствием думал о том, что этот навык пригодится ему на «Омеге».  
В группу Гарруса подыскать третьего специалиста оказалось на удивление сложно. Илло следил за всей информацией, доступной на «Властелине», и докладывал командиру о происходящем. Он был одним из немногих, с кем Гаррусу легко было общаться с его новой болезнью. Хакер относился к происходящему на редкость профессионально для своего возраста, и не видел личного в своем общении с другими турианцами, включая Сарена. Гаррус видел, что для Илло операция под руководством Специального Корпуса — шанс подняться по карьерной лестнице. Эта прагматичность, свойственная многим турианцам, успокаивала.  
Последний день перед отправлением первой группы пришел незаметно. Для Гарруса все они слились воедино, потому что ночью он закрывал глаза, а открывал спустя миг уже утром, не увидев сновидений, провалившись в черноту. Ему казалось, что эта чернота вызвана «Властелином», но он не мог объяснить своих подозрений, поэтому не спешил высказывать их вслух. Каждый день он проходил обследование под контролем Сарена, и несколько турианцев снимали показатели — частота сердцебиения, состав крови, общее физическое состояние. Дважды Сарен устроил дополнительную тренировку и заставил всех стрелять по мишеням, но у Гарруса сложилось ощущение, что даже этот тест — специально для него. К счастью, руки не дрогнули, и после подведения итогов он получил высший бал.  
Первой группой отправились два турианца в компании азари. Гаррус изучил их личные дела и вызубрил возможные точки встречи на «Омеге». Азари выглядела счастливой, но оба турианца хмурились, и Гаррус в очередной раз заставил себя быть отстраненным зрителем. Они не были рады переводу, они все еще сомневались в том, что делали, — это вызывало в нем прилив гнева.  
Второй группой должен был стать отряд Гарруса.  
— Мы все еще не можем найти третьего, — сказал Сарен, и Гаррус знал, к чему приведет эта фраза. Они не могу найти третьего для отряда, поэтому Гаррус вынужден будет остаться на «Властелине». — Я принял решение, что вы отправитесь вдвоем.  
По толпе собравшихся пробежал шепот. Они были возмущены. Никаких исключений — для Иерархии это было основополагающим принципом.  
Перед отбоем Сарен вызвал Гарруса. Вакариан шел в комнату брифинга, испытывая смесь гордости, непонятного стыда и отвращения. Он был противен самому себе из-за того, что происходило с ним на «Властелине». Цитадель, операция на границе Вуали Персея, перелет через «Омегу» — все, буквально все стерлось из памяти. Он с трудом помнил лицо матери, а голос отца, постоянно звучавший в его голове, исчез. Сейчас Гаррус чувствовал себя слабым и беспомощным, а это означало, что он мог подвести Сарена, и он должен был сказать это, но знал, что не скажет, поставив под угрозу операцию из-за личных амбиций. Он чувствовал, что превращается в Эдриана, который ослушался прямого приказа.  
— Мне нужно знать, что происходит с тобой, — сказал Сарен, словно услышав мысли Гарруса. Взгляд Спектра был жестоким, а когда входная дверь щелкнула автоматическим замком, Гаррус понял, что не выйдет из комнаты, пока не выдаст все тайны. Турианец, у которого есть тайны, — вот как низко он скатился за последнюю неделю.  
— Я больше не терял сознание, — жалкая попытка оправдаться, он и сам не верил, что это сработает.  
— Азари, которая умерла здесь, на корабле, перед смертью попыталась атаковать матриарха. Это была молодая сотрудница службы аналитики, в ее арсенале был только небольшой нож для экстренных ситуаций, когда может понадобиться срочная эвакуация. Она атаковала матриарха с ножом в руке и кричала, что желает ей самой болезненной смерти. Присутствие Бенезии на корабле смутило эту девушку настолько, что она рискнула собственной жизнью из неизвестной прихоти, — сказал Сарен. И хотя Гаррусу были хорошо понятны чувства той погибшей азари, он промолчал. — Второй погибший просто сошел с ума. Он использовал капсулу эвакуации и распахнул люк в открытый космос, взломав систему безопасности. Перед тем, как сделать это, он пытался убедить своих товарищей, что в его голове поселились черви. Он был турианцем, и его статус по заключению врача был полностью стабильным. Никаких заболеваний в семье, пять лет отличной службы на флоте. Он сошел с ума за три дня. Гаррус, я вызвал тебя, потому что завтра ты отправляешься на станцию, и я должен быть уверен в том, что ты отдаешь отчет своим действиям. Кроме того, я должен выяснить, какая болезнь уносит жизни моих людей. Теперь я спрашиваю еще раз: что с тобой происходит?  
Гаррус не мог ответить. Все, что он мог сказать, Сарен уже знал. Он знал, что эта болезнь приводит к тому, что турианец предпочтет страшную смерть в открытом космосе мучительному существованию на борту крейсера. Он знал, что эта болезнь заставляет азари поднять руку на своего матриарха и пожелать ей мучительной гибели. Он знал, что эта болезнь способна лишить чувства стойкого солдата, вернувшегося из смертельно опасной ситуации без единой царапины. Что еще ему нужно было знать?  
— Я вижу, как ты смотришь на других, — продолжил Сарен. — Твои лицевые пластины гораздо красноречивей, чем ты думаешь. И я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня.  
Гаррус отвернулся — этого вынести он не мог. Сейчас ему не помешала бы капсула экстренной эвакуации. Распахнуть люк и сжечь легкие отсутствием кислорода.  
— Бенезия говорит, что проще всего будет задавать вопросы.  
Услышав имя матриарха, Гаррус обернулся обратно. Он знал, о чем говорят его лицевые пластины, но скрывать это дальше было глупо. Раз Сарен все видит, пусть он видит, что Бенезия должна гореть в ледяном турианском аду. Там, где духи ее отряда не дотянутся до ее мыслей. На самом дне космоса, в бесконечности радиоактивной пустоты.  
— Я не согласен с ней, — продолжил Сарен. — Ты должен объяснить это сам. Мы закончим, ты уйдешь в свой отсек, еще одну ночь проведешь на корабле, а завтра отправишься на станцию вместе с Илло. Он станет твоим единственным напарником. Вы будете отправлять отчеты — ты о ходе операции, он — о том, что происходит с тобой. Если тебе удастся справиться с тем, что происходит с тобой сейчас, это даст шанс другим.  
— Дело в корабле, — выпалил Гаррус. Слова не лезли, кто-то забивал их внутрь кулаками, но все же он смог открыть рот. — Все началось, когда я попал сюда. Это сводит меня с ума.  
— Но все же ты не сошел с ума, — возразил Сарен. — Ты не попытался убить матриарха и ты не убил самого себя.  
— Я рассчитываю улететь подальше, — ответил Гаррус, и это было чистой правдой. Он рассчитывал, что чернота ночи рассеется, когда он окажется на станции преступников. Там все будет ясно, как день — кто должен умереть, а кто — жить.  
— Другие не чувствуют того, что чувствуешь ты, — Сарен действительно не собирался отпускать его, пока не выяснит все. — Мне нужно знать, что ты чувствуешь. Мне нужно знать, что чувствовала девушка, которая попыталась убить Бенезию. Что чувствовал солдат, который предпочел открытый космос. Что ты чувствуешь?  
Гаррус не мог ответить. Он понимал, что все, сказанное им, будет ложью, но турианцы не могли лгать. Во всяком случае, не о том, что просил сказать Сарен.  
Он чувствует ревность? Да, но это не та ревность, которую можно облечь словами. Он чувствует, что он — единственный, кто в достаточной степени понимает Сарена, и то, что тот хочет сделать, а другие — просто стоят на пути. Они слепы, они не видят того, что видит Гаррус, а потому должны просто не путаться под ногами. Их слова, поступки, мысли так далеки от необходимых Сарену, что лучше бы им сдохнуть в открытом космосе, чем пытаться оправдать свое жалкое существование.  
Он чувствует гнев? Да, он чувствует желание убить любого, кто подберется к Сарену достаточно близко, чтобы задеть его. Он готов разорвать голыми руками того, кто захочет причинить Сарену вред. И он знает, что таких существ в мире достаточно. Если бы у него хватило сил, он хотел бы убить _всех_ , потому что тогда _никто_ не посмел бы задеть командира.  
Он чувствует любовь? Если это чувство предполагает, что Гаррус готов отдать свою жизнь ради чужой, то он чувствует любовь. Это похоже на преданность, но преданность означает возможность предательства, а Гаррус не может предать. Он может только жить до тех пор, пока его смерть не понадобится командиру. И тогда он умрет, не важно, с ножом в руке или в капсуле экстренной эвакуации.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — Сарен повторил вопрос, и теперь в его голосе было слышно угрозу.  
— Я готов сделать для вас все, что угодно, — ответил Гаррус. Он готов был сделать все, даже произнести вслух эти слова, от которых головная боль усилилась тысячекратно, словно он не удержал секрет, который поклялся хранить вечно.  
— И это доставляет тебе боль?  
— Вы не понимаете, — на долю секунды он ощутил превосходство, и это чувство обожгло его волной стыда. Он не имеет права превосходить Сарена, даже в мыслях. — Я готов сделать _все, что угодно_.  
Сарен промолчал. Они стояли по разные стороны от стола. Сердце Гарруса билось о стенки костяной брони, он надеялся, что только его воображение делает звук настолько громким.  
— Ты готов солгать, убить, предать, ты готов лишиться чести, потерять свой ранг в Иерархии, — теперь Сарен не спрашивал. — И это заставляет тебя страдать, потому что честность, стремление защищать, забота о гордости и участие в Иерархии — высшее благо, которому ты посвятил всю свою жизнь. И все из-за единственного турианца, — он рассмеялся. — Я объясню тебе, что с тобой происходит. Бенезия считает, тебе лучше не знать, но к черту Безению, верно?  
Гаррус улыбнулся против воли.  
— Все дело в тебе, — продолжил Сарен. — Десятки представителей разных видов на этом корабле испытывают то, что испытываешь ты, но они позволяют этому захватить их разум. Ты сопротивляешься, вот в чем дело. Твоя воля противостоит вот этому, — он обвел взглядом корабль.  
Головная боль усилилась — Гаррус вцепился в столешницу.  
— Корабль усиливает то, что ты чувствуешь. Я доставил тебя сюда не просто так. Взять неизвестного турианца прямиком с Цитадели, а потом отправить на спецоперацию — не слишком-то умный ход для Спектра, не так ли? Знаю, тебе не приходило в голову, что это глупо. С тех пор, как ты попал сюда, ты перестал сомневаться в том, что я делаю. Для этого ты и попал сюда, Гаррус.  
— Я не понимаю, — он не хотел понимать.  
— Все дело в корабле, — слова Сарена доносились сквозь гул в ушах. — Он сминает волю разумных существ и заставляет их думать о том, о чем я хочу, чтобы они думали. Сейчас это очень простая мысль — они должны верить мне безоговорочно. Неделя на крейсере, и у меня несколько десятков новых агентов. Но с тобой этот трюк провернуть не удается. Ты сопротивляешься, и чем сильней ты сопротивляешься, тем хуже себя чувствуешь, потому что один против этого корабля ты не выстоишь. И у тебя теперь два пути.  
Гаррус посмотрел на командира с надеждой. Ему хватило бы одного пути, чтобы закончить агонию.  
— Ты можешь перестать сопротивляться, — Сарен изобразил ухмылку. — Знаю, тебе не понравится этот вариант. Мне бы он не понравился. Но ты можешь, и для этого достаточно принять те мысли, которые внушает тебе корабль...  
— Он внушает мне, что я должен убить каждого, кто стоит рядом с вами, — выпалил Гаррус. — Он внушает, что Бенезия должна умереть первой, а остальные — последовать за ней. Тогда здесь останетесь только вы и я. Вы хотите, чтобы я позволил этому захватить мой мозг?! — он сорвался на крик. Теперь ему не было важно, что перед ним — старший по званию.  
Сарен выглядел удивленным. Он молчал дольше, чем в первый раз, и они продолжали стоять по разные стороны стола. Затем, к ужасу Гарруса, Сарен обошел стол и встал рядом. Рука командира легла на руку Гарруса.  
— Тебе придется уехать отсюда, — сказал Сарен. Гаррус судорожно выдохнул и кивнул — он знал, что ему придется уехать, даже без этого разговора. — Ты уедешь на «Омегу» и будешь выполнять операции по плану, к этому ты готов. На этот корабль ты больше не вернешься.  
Он отошел к выходу, и не оборачиваясь, тихо, добавил:  
— Я понял, что ты чувствуешь.  
Гаррус остался в одиночестве. Он обращался к духам Палавена, умоляя их о том, чтобы не заплакать. Он знал, что запись о том, как он стоит в отсеке, передадут Бенезии и другим исследователям. Они разберут по кусочкам всю его душу и будут изучать то, что с ним произошло, в широких аудиториях.  
* * *  
Перелет на «Омегу» осуществлялся на старом, почти разваленном судне, а в кресле пилота сидела знакомая азари — Шева. Она курила даже сейчас, находясь внутри фрегата, и это беспокоило Гарруса — некоторые агенты Сарена пренебрегали элементарными мерами безопасности.  
— Вернулся, птенчик?  
— Добрый день, мэм, — сухо поприветствовал ее Гаррус.  
— Выглядишь паршиво.  
— Вы тоже.  
Когда расстояние между фрегатом и крейсером составило несколько десятков километров — Гаррус следил за показателями — ему стало легче. Воспоминания о черных снах стали мутными, а лицо Сарена в его голове потускнело. Теперь это был не яркий образ, застилающий реальность, а всего лишь еще одна фигура в длинной череде тех, с кем Гаррус встречался в своей жизни. И хотя место этой фигуры было центральным, Гаррус понимал, что пока он работает на Спектра, так и будет.  
— Выглядишь кислее обычного, — сказала азари, отвлекая его от размышлений. — Повздорил с начальством?  
— Нет.  
— Может, с девчонкой своей поссорился?  
— У меня нет «девчонки».  
— Ах, да, точно, мы это уже обсуждали.  
— Доброго дня, дяденька! — в доке их ждала кварианка. Дора’Тан нар Ульней было ее имя, но она милостиво разрешила называть себя Дорой. — Подыскала для вас ночлег, не отставайте.  
— С ней придется бежать быстро, — сказал Гаррус Илло. Хакер улыбался, он впервые был на «Омеге», и его новое задание нравилось ему больше предыдущего. Вдвоем они побежали за Дорой, догнали ее возле лестницы, а потом вместе спустились к нижнему уровню. Здесь воняло батарианской стряпней, которую Гаррус успел возненавидеть еще по трущобам Цитадели, но хуже было то, что вокруг туда-сюда сновали кварианцы. Очевидно, здесь находили прибежище те, кто застрял в своем Паломничестве.  
— Расплатитесь на нужды Флотилии? — голос Доры был хитрым, но сейчас это не раздражало Гарруса. Он услышал в хитрости кварианки что-то знакомое. Прежняя жизнь возвращалась к нему, и он снова был ее полноправным хозяином. Совершив небольшое «пожертвование» с помощью инструментона, он зашел в комнату, отведенную для них помощниками Сарена. Здесь валялось старое тряпье, грязные матрасы, а от света по углам попрятались тараканы размером с ладонь взрослого турианца.  
— Сегодня подыщем рынок, помелькаем в баре, — сказал Гаррус. План пришел к нему после того, как он заметил дохлую крысу на своем матрасе. Судя по положению, крыса умерла, пытаясь сжевать его матрас.  
— Хотите погулять, командир? — спросил довольный Илло.  
— Хочу посмотреть, где нам предстоит жить. Кроме того, не называй меня командиром.  
— Простите, командир, — торопливо извинился Илло, понял оплошность и больше не совершал ошибок. Гаррус заставил себя вспомнить, что Илло жил на Палавене с рождения и не научился обманывать, в отличие от него самого.  
Они отправились прямиком в «Загробную жизнь». Гражданская броня была непривычна для Гарруса, но хуже всего было то, что пришлось брать с собой один единственный пистолет. Чувствуя себя голым, он прошел под мигающими огнями коридора, добрался до вышибал, уважительно кивнул им, получил такой же кивок в ответ и прошел дальше. Строить из себя преступника оказалось проще, чем он предполагал. Возможно, причина крылась в его характере, или в том, какой была его жизнь последние дни.  
Они с Илло заняли место за стойкой и заказали две стопки фирменного напитка. Бармен-турианец удивил их, но они не решились задать вопросы. Гаррус хотел сначала примелькаться, а уже потом наводить контакты. Хуже всего, если их примут за туристов.  
Чутье подсказывало бывшему специалисту СБЦ, что все находящиеся в клубе вооружены и готовы открыть огонь по первому сигналу. Он повернул голову к балкону, где в свете огней еле заметны были фигуры вип-персон. Где-то там могла сидеть Ария Т’Лоак, и спустя несколько недель Гаррусу нужно было начать долгий путь к завоеванию ее доверия.  
После первой стопки мысли согрелись и стали плавными, как в детстве. Гаррус почувствовал прилив воодушевления. Он работал на Спектра, на самого известно Спектра Совета, которому доверяли наиболее ответственные задания, и прямо сейчас Гаррус участвовал в одном из них. Теперь ни отец, ни сестра не доберутся до него — пока он работает под прикрытием, все эти контакты оборваны. Возможно, для них он «умер» — так даже лучше. Если бы отец знал, что произошло, что сделал Гаррус… Что он натворил…  
— Эй, с тобой все в порядке? — Илло толкнул командира в плечо.  
— Что? — Гаррус почувствовал влагу на лицевых пластинах. Это было позором. Он расплакался в баре, после единственной стопки. — Да, со мной все в порядке. Просто кое-что вспомнил.  
Илло промолчал — и за это Гаррус был ему благодарен куда сильней, чем за любую помощь во время операции.  
— Дайте еще две, — сказал Илло бармену. — Я заплачу, — и действительно перевел со своего инструментона денег. Хотя эти деньги были частью их общего бюджета, Гаррусу стало легче. Возможно, он нашел друга. Если они смогут работать вдвоем, и если Илло справится со странной болезнью, которая иногда одолевает Гарруса, они добьются успеха — ведь именно этого хочет хакер.  
— Думаю, отец сейчас убил бы меня, если бы узнал, где я, — чувствуя невероятную близость, заявил Гаррус, осушив четвертую стопку.  
— Все турианцы, которых я вижу здесь, говорят это, — ответил бармен. Гаррус не мог вспомнить, когда они разговорились. Последнее, что он помнил, было щедростью Илло.  
— Все они совершили убийство? — спросил Гаррус. Он помнил, что балансирует на грани, но сказанное вписывалось в его легенду.  
— Большая часть, — ответил бармен. — Убийство — не самое страшное преступление.  
— А что самое страшное? — Гаррус приблизился к бармену, рассчитывая услышать Истину.  
— Потерять себя, друг, — бармен налил ему стопку, — за счет заведения. Приходите после работы, тут всегда рады хорошим ребятам с деньгами.  
— Спасибо, друг, — Гаррус проглотил пятую стопку, и слез со стула. Илло лежал на стойке рядом. — С ним все нормально?  
— Да, он сказал, чтобы вы его разбудили, — разъяснил бармен.  
Гаррус растолкал своего хакера, взвалил на плечо и потащил к выходу. Ноги плохо слушались его, но голова была на редкость ясной. Впервые после полета на «Властелин» он понимал, что в полной мере отвечает за собственные мысли. Самое страшное — потерять себя, бармен был прав. Гаррус едва не потерял себя, и в этом был виноват «Властелин» или его собственная оплошность. Он позволил себе думать то, что не должен был думать, но, по крайней мере, он не совершил ничего, что не хотел бы совершать.  
— Илло? — Гаррус толкнул напарника в бок — тот неопределенно простонал. — Как ты думаешь, мы на правильном пути?  
— Однозначно, — уверенно заявил Илло. Гаррус почувствовал облегчение. — Хотя, кажется, ты пропустил один поворот.  
* * *  
«День №99, операция «Альфа». Отчет предоставил Гаррус Вакариан, группа №2.  
По истечении трех полных месяцев ситуация с контролем «Синих светил» района беженцев заметно улучшилась. Агент Илло способствовал саботажу систем «Кровавой стаи», что спровоцировало массовые бунты среди граждан, в результате лидеры «Синих светил» заняли территорию практически без жертв. Следующая фаза операция по оценкам должна пройти гладко. Рассчитываем на содействие группы №13, связь установили без сложностей»  
«Продолжайте работу на «Омеге». Информация о деятельности группы №5 привела к необходимости уничтожения. Благодарю за содействие. Сарен Артериус»  
Гаррус сидел за барной стойкой, рядом с ним потягивала очищенную воду Дора. Она задорно махала ножкой.  
— Значит, ты остаешься?  
Гаррус неторопливо выпил мудреный коктейль, в основном состоящий из наркотических веществ.  
— Остаюсь, — он сказал это очень тихо.  
— Я рада, — Дора рассмеялась. — С тобой весело, и еще ты добрый. Я боялась, что ты окажешься злодеем или каким-нибудь шибанутым на голову выскочкой. Тут всякого повидаешь.  
— Надеюсь, я не окажусь злодеем, — Гаррус подал знак бармену повторить заказ.  
— Ты не можешь оказаться злодеем, у тебя доброе сердце, — она снова захохотала.  
— Когда закончится твое Паломничество, Дора? — спросил он, надеясь, что заденет ее, как она задела его.  
— Оно никогда не закончится, — невозмутимо ответила Дора. — Паломничество бесконечно. Только самые глупые кварианцы останавливаются на полпути и возвращаются во Флотилию. В мире столько удивительных вещей!  
— Я бы хотел вернуться, — сказал Гаррус, делая глоток новой порции. Напиток имел острый цветочный запах, а на вкус напоминал губы азари.  
— Тебя там ждут? — расстроилась Дора. Ее настроение менялось каждую секунду.  
— Нет, вряд ли, — он выпил вторую порцию. Тело охватила приятная расслабленность. Утром они с Илло завершили операцию по ликвидации «Кровавой стаи», она унесла жизни больше двух сотен разумных существ. Под обстрел попали дети, старики — редкость для «Омеги». Теперь он пил в баре, где его не задевали лишний раз, за исключением случаев, когда приходила Дора.  
— Тогда зачем тебе? — спросила она.  
— Я бы хотел, — губы почти не слушали Гарруса. Он хорошо помнил опьяняющее ощущение, которое испытал на крейсере. Ни один наркотик не мог повторить этот эффект, и турианец дал ему особое название — «Властелин».

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
